jer_datus_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man (also known as Pac) is the main protagonist from the series. Pac-Man appears in all Pac-Man games Pac-Man Cartoon: In 1982, Hanna-Barbera produced the animated television series, Pac-Man which featured the misadventures of Pac-Man and his family in Pac-Land. Pac-Man is seen in the show taking care of his family, going to work guarding the Power Pellet Forest, or defeating ghosts when he needs to. The Ghosts have a leader in this show, a pale green-skinned humanoid named Mezmaron, who wanted to defeat Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets for a reason that was never specified. Pac-Man was often addressed as "Packy" by his wife Ms. Pac-Man, who he would address as "Pepper". Pac-Man himself was voiced by veteran comedian and writer Marty Ingalls. It is possible that this show's unique setting would inspire the creation of the game Pac-Land, which was the first game to feature Pac-Man's home world in full detail and when released in the US the graphics were altered to resemble the cartoon. Pac N Roll: Pac-Man's first adventure prior to the reboot canonically began in the DS game Pac 'n Roll. In his youth Pac-Man trained under the mightyPac-Master during his summer vacation. He taught Pac-Man all about fighting and power pellets, so he could help in defending Pac-Landfrom the many Ghosts that plagued it. During his training he grew close to Pac-Master's family, he especially grew close to Pac-Master's beautiful daughter who would one day become his future sweetheart, Ms. Pac-Man. Sadly the joy would not last for long as a young group of Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde) were planning to summon a powerful Ghost named Golvis, (who had been banished to the far reaches of space long ago), to defeat Pac-Master and destroy the power pellet harvest. On the day of the Power Pellet Harvest Festival Golvis and the Ghosts began their assault, and Pac-Master attempted to confront Golvis but sadly the large Ghost was almost immune to the affects of power pellets as only his tail turned blue, and with him having the advantage he used his magic guitar Jack to turn every Pac-Person into limbless orbs thus making them unable to move, he then used Jack to blow them all away, luckily the guardian spirit of Pac-Land Krystal temporarily defeated Golvis, however she was only capable of saving the young Pac-Man. She then convinces Pac-Man to help her save Pac-Land as he is the only one left. After traveling throughout all of Pac-Land they finally reach Golvis' home base where, with their combined forces finally defeat Golvis, thus restoring the bodies of all the Pac-People and saving Pac-Master and his family. In Wreck It Ralph Pac-Man also makes a cameo appearance in Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, where he was shown at Fix-It Felix Jr.'s Penthouse party commemorating his game's 30th Anniversary and munching down on the buffet. Later, Ralph loses his temper and accidentally wrecks a cake, pelting Pac-Man with bits of it, and Pac-Man does a jaw drop at Ralph's behavior. Here, Pac-Man's appearance here shows him resembling his in-game sprite rather than any of his official artwork designs by Namco, likely due to the focus of the movie being on arcade games. Pac-man (2).jpg Pac-Man (1).jpg -Namco-Museum-PSP- .jpg 1RcEYuC.png Pac man by mintenndo-d85060z.png Pacman 2014.png Footer pacman.gif Pac Man scratch made sprite by PrimeOp.png Pac in smash by nibrocrock-d8539ew.png Pac Man (Classic).png Pac man ssb4 creepypasta by noperposeboy-d8ioahj.png Animados269.gif Anime Drawing Of Pacman.jpg PAC01.jpg Pac-Man's Adventures In Pacatopia Pacman.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-20-55-569.jpg Image by shameless skylo-d85282r.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-27-05-534.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-26-54-861.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-26-41-453.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-26-18-259.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-28-47-726.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-28-35-116.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-28-26-336.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-35-01-728.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-11 04-34-51-754.jpg bandicam 2015-04-11 04-38-39-540.jpg Pac-Man.png Pac Man Angry (Classic).png bandicam 2015-04-12 02-52-02-893.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 02-52-21-932.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 02-55-46-737.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 03-18-04-105.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 03-18-12-648.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 03-18-52-081.jpg bandicam 2015-04-12 03-19-11-901.jpg paccy_by_pheonixbirdoffire46-d8ne4yw.png nyaa__by_pheonixbirdoffire46-d84ubi2.png pac_man_chan_by_shameless_skylo-d83q9ga.jpg pac_man_by_supersmashbrosgmod-d3djnnc.jpg Pacman-icon.png pacman-bow.jpg pacman-runnin.jpg Pac-Man Artwork 1.png Pac-Man Artwork 2.png Pac-Man Artwork 3.png Pac-Man Artwork 4.png Category:Pac-Worlders Category:Video Game Heroes